Warlock Trainer
by PaperFox19
Summary: Tsukune is a powerful young warlock, his skills got him an advanced placement in Youkai Academy. He's a freshmen with Ginei and the two become very interesting. Warning yaoi do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Stripping

Pairing: Tsukune/Gin

Do not read if you do not like

Warlock Trainer

Tsukune is a powerful young warlock, his skills got him an advanced placement in Youkai Academy. He's a freshmen with Ginei and the two become very interesting.

Chap 1 Dangerous Pair

Tsukune couldn't believe it, he had gotten into Youkai Academy a year early. He was a strong Warlock.

Bite Sized Monster Encyclopedia – Warlock

Warlocks like witches can be hated by both monsters and humans alike so they are not very trusting. Their magic isn't refined to one object and can use magic from talismans, charms or a wand/staff.

His father was once a warlock himself, however he gave up his magic to be with the woman he loved, he still passed down all his experience to Tsukune. Tsukune was a quick study, and his skill with magic had the head master very intrigued.

Tsukune got early enrollment in Youkai Academy. He met the bus driver and the man was certainly odd. "You boy are certainly interesting, I hope you're going to be ok." He started laughing darkly which made Tsukune on edge.

The opening ceremony was going well and freshman wondered the campus. One certain young werewolf was taking pictures of girls. He came up to the girls with a charming smile. "Hello ladies, you three are so beautiful I'd love to take your picture." The girls blushed and agreed and Gin indeed took their pictures and walked away.

He dove into some bushes once their backs were turned. He dashed out using his werewolf speed and the backlash of wind flipped up their skirts. Gin whipped out his camera with a smirk and just as he was about to take a picture of their panties a talisman came flying in and latched over the lens of the camera. 'What the hell?!' Gin thought and stopped his run, he tried to peal the talisman off but it was no good.

"Hey you pervert I saw that!" Tsukune snapped glaring at Gin. Gin panicked and got up close to Tsukune.

"Listen bro relax it's all in good fun and I got permission to take their pictures right? I can get you a whole package of pictures every guys fantasy right?" Gin said trying to bribe Tsukune with a collection of pics he's collected over the years. "Now just remove your little talisman and we can be in business together. You're a wizard or something right I could use some magic help." Gin said with a smirk.

Tsukune changed into his warlock form, a dark robe forming over his body with a hood, he had a long wooden staff and a red pendant around his neck. "You pervert, I'm gonna teach you a lesson." Tsukune's staff began to glow.

"Shame, I was hoping we could be partners, looks like I'm going to have to take you out." Gin shifted into his werewolf form. The other students saw the confrontation and began to gather round.

"A warlock and werewolf are fighting!" A student shouted.

"Wow so cool!" Another cheered.

Gin smirked. "Looks like I gotta kick your ass, last chance to join me."

"Grrrr, not a chance! I know just how to punish a pervert like you!" Tsukune's staff glowed brighter.

"Go ahead hit me with your best shot!" Gin growled his overconfidence making him forget just how dangerous magic can be.

"Winds of the world gather and punish teach this wolf a lesson." A bright light hit Gin and he was hit by a powerful breeze. The light faded and Gin was back in human form but appeared to be fine.

"Ha was that the best you got!" RIIIIIPPPP

Gin's clothing began to tear and rip apart. His jacket pants and shoes began to tear open and the clothing fell off him in tattered pieces, but it didn't stop there his under shirt boxers and socks. The effects happened so fast Gin barely had time to cover up his exposed crotch as he stood naked before the crowd. Gin ran his naked ass the last thing people got to see as he went to find new clothes. Tsukune chuckled and headed to the main ceremony.

Tsukune learned it was against school rules to reveal his true form, he'd have to be careful about that. He hoped he wouldn't cross paths with the werewolf again, but sadly at homeroom.

"YOU!" Gin shouted pointing at Tsukune when he came into the room.

"You!" Tsukune shouted and Gin blushed. The two glared at each other sparks flying between them. This was just the beginning!

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Anthro Spank Bond

Pairing: Tsukune/Gin

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 Payback?

Gin was seething, all his attempts to take pictures of girls was being thwarted by Tsukune. Ms. Nekonome had made Tsukune the class rep, and he was responsible for a lot of things, his number one thing seemed to be pissing Gin off.

Tsukune put privacy seals on the girl's locker rooms. Gin was not to be out done, he got a special magic lens in hopes of piercing through Tsukune's seals. He continued to underestimate Tsukune's magic as the seals whipped out and punished Gin, making him once again need to replace his camera and to get new clothes.

Even in class, Tsukune was smart with knowledge about both the human and monster worlds. Gin hated seeing Tsukune's name so high above his own.

Every attempt Gin made to expand his collection of pics of the female body, was thwarted by the young warlock but Gin was adamant.

Now Tsukune didn't rely on his magic, he did things the human way often taking out the garbage, cleaning the classroom, ect. Gin noticed that when he used his magic he used his staff. 'That's it!' Gin thought and he hit the library.

Gin looked up that if you break a witch's wand you can leave them defenseless. He figured that doing the same to a warlock would give him the perfect chance for payback! He waited though, waiting for the night of the full moon.

Tsukune used his magic to keep order among the class. He himself had a fan club he didn't even realize it. Gin knew of it though, and he felt that Tsukune could get to be cocky so when the night of the full moon came he decided to take Tsukune down a peg. That night Tsukune received a letter at his dorm.

"Dear Tsukune, this is an official letter of challenge, if you fail to meet me in the forest. I will do everything in my power to make your life miserable. Signed Ginei" Tsukune read. 'His penmanship is terrible.'

Tsukune changed into his warlock form and he summoned a broomstick and flew from his room and headed to the forest. The full moon shining in the night sky cast a glow on Tsukune as he flew down. The broom vanished and a rustling in the shrubs had Tsukune bringing out his staff. "I'm here Gin, now what are you up to?"

Gin stepped from the shadows a smirk on his face. "Good evening Aono you ready for some payback?" Gin said and flexed his muscles.

"Payback if you'd stop being such a perv it would make my days a lot easier." Tsukune said and raised his staff. Gin shifted to werewolf form and in a flash he snatched up Tsukune's staff and broke it. "Gin!" Tsukune cursed and Gin tossed the broken halves into the woods.

"I've read that a witch needs their wand in order to use their spells, I'm sure a warlock is the same way." Gin zipped around the moonlight making his speed faster than a vampire's. "Not that I need it, under the moonlight I'm unstoppable." He lunged at Tsukune and kicked and punched him, knocking Tsukune around and the whole time Tsukune was mumbling.

"Hahahaha, you trying to cast a spell without your staff good luck!" Gin said and whipped around Tsukune again and again.

"It's true without our staff we can't perform more advanced spells, but I got plenty in my arsenal." Tsukune said with a smirk, and his pendant flickered.

"Well, then I'll take you out right now!" Gin's claws sharpened and he went to Tsukune in a frontal attack. Tsukune smirked and Gin froze, he wasn't moving that fast. He looked up and saw the moon was hidden by clouds.

"Now for you!" Tsukune said and Tsukune's pendant glowed and it fired a wave of red energy. It struck Gin sending the male flying into a tree and keeping him there, he was reverted to human form and his clothing burned from his body. The naked male blushed and was unable to cover himself his arms kept at his sides.

"I thought some seals and your first punishment would be enough but you need more punishment." Tsukune brought Gin on all fours his ass up in the air. Tsukune walks over to Gin and and he rolled up his sleeves.

"What?! What are you gonna do to me?" Gin asked freaked out. Tsukune raised his hand high up into the air and he brought it down onto Gin's firm cheeks. Gin flinched at the first strike but Tsukune didn't stop he rained powerful swats onto Gin's ass turning his cheeks into a brilliant red. Gin cried out with each smack and his hips shook from Tsukune's strength.

Gin cried as the ultimate humiliation for a werewolf was rained upon him. His mother had spanked him before as a kid but only when he did something truly bad, but this it felt different. The pain the humiliation Gin didn't want to admit it but his hard cock spoke enough, he was enjoying it!

Gin's cries and whimpers filled the forest and by the 100th swat Tsukune was done. He released the magic field holding Gin and the boy fell to his knees and quickly covered his arousal so Tsukune wouldn't see, his ass stung and it only fueled his arousal. His face was as red as his ass. "If you try any more funny stuff I'll punish you again." Tsukune left and found the pieces of his staff. Gin ran back to his room his room before anyone could see his hard on, he took care of it in his dorm room.

Tsukune spent the rest of the night fixing his staff, it required a lot of magical mojo to do it. The next day Tsukune was feeling a bit guilty when he saw Gin wince every time he sat down. 'Maybe I was too hard on him.' He thought, and Gin looked his way and blushed, Tsukune was confused as Gin quickly averted his gaze. 'I should do something to make it up to him.'

The warlock couldn't see it but there was a hard on pushing at the fabric of Gin's pants, each time he sat down it made his arousal ache, but the bigger problem was how he took care of his arousals; he thought of Tsukune!

To be continued


End file.
